Steering columns of the type in question for motor vehicles are known from DE 101 45 896 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,431 A, GB 2 411 156 B, EP 0 479 455 B1 and EP 1 939 064 A1, for example.
The displaceability of the slide in the event of a crash serves to ensure that the steering wheel together with the steering spindle can be pushed out of the passenger compartment in the event of an accident, i.e. in the event of a crash, in order to reduce the risk of injury to the driver of the vehicle or at least to reduce the severity of injuries to the driver of the vehicle.